


The Fallen King of Heaven

by Kajune



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Brotherhood, Forgiveness, Gen, Human Michael, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer's Cage, Memory Loss, Minor Canonical Character(s), Resurrected Gabriel, Resurrection, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Soulless Sam Winchester, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after "Swan Song", the Winchester brothers encounter a young man with amnesia. All he remembers are fond memories shared with a brother. At first, the brothers take him in as a new companion, but when the angels discover his presence, the boys are left awe-struck when they persistently refer to him as...</p><p>"Michael."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a ton of other stories to deal with. But this, this won't leave me alone. I find it an exciting story to write, but for now, I'll just leave the prologue or summary here, in case anyone gets interested. This will be finished sometime in the future.

Chuck stares at the computer screen, his skin frighteningly pale.

What is he looking at? The future? What he sees are things about to happen all the way towards the year 2015. None of these events in between are good. In fact, they're dreadful. Horrifying. To think the Winchester brothers, Earth's saviors, are going to cause this much trouble.

He takes a deep breath.

This is by far worse than the Apocalypse. Seriously, The Darkness!? Chuck can barely contain himself, can barely hold off the shivering. These fifty pages or so, written by him while in a deep trance, are making him feel very queasy and terrified. He's got to do something!

Then, suddenly, as if on cue, the amulet lying by his mouse begins to burn...hot.

Chuck turns round, and the light nearly blinds him.

 


	2. Mystery Man

Life is wonderful. Totally perfect. No more angels coming down with assignments and no more creepy Horsemen to butt heads with. It's just him, having a good time with his beloved family. There are of course the occasional hunts, but Dean only partakes in the really serious ones since he much prefers being in the presence of Lisa and Ben.

He does miss it, subconsciously, the times he used to break down locked doors and scatter the brains of hideous monsters with a shotgun. It's why Lisa has given him permission to go out and save lives so he won't suffer from what appears to be withdrawal. Funny, actually, when life with Lisa beats life as a hunter by far.

There's cereal on the kitchen table instead of a cheap burger. There's a comfy bed instead of a worn out, old one. There's a house to live in instead of a row of motels. These are just samples of why a peaceful life is better, and that life as a hunter shouldn't be missed. Dean never fails to remind himself these things on a daily basis.

The way things are now are better off unchanged.

It's Thursday evening. Dean's in the middle of preparing dinner while Ben and Lisa wait in the living room, when suddenly, his cell phone rings. This - just like with the hunts - doesn't happen very often. Usually, it's calls from other hunters needing advice or assistance, and each one is given a straight rejection since Dean sees himself as semi-retired. There's only one hunter in this world he is willing to help, and that's Sam.

However, something about this call makes Dean's insides twist. Something about it seems unpleasant, _bad_ even, as in Apocalypse-bad. He doesn't know why he's feeling this. It doesn't make any sense. As much as he'd rather ignore it in order to continue with his very normal task, Dean picks the device up and answers it anyway, just so Ben and Lisa don't come in and find out.

The sooner he finishes this call, the less his family will know.

He nearly chokes when he hears Bobby's voice.

"Dean. It's me." Not that confirmation is necessary. Dean gotten so used to that voice not even a copy can fool him. "Something big just happened. I need you to be somewhere."

* * *

 

_"Promise me you'll be back before nightfall." Lisa pleaded when he told her he had to leave again. It's not like he wants to go, but Bobby didn't make it sound like something he could brush off._

_Dean turned round to peck Lisa on the cheek, "Of course. I'll come back as soon as I can." Lisa smiled, reassured, and nothing more could please Dean's heart than the amount of trust Lisa now gives him. Dean left the front porch in long strides, beneath the full moon sky._

It takes Dean a little over two hours to reach the location Bobby told him about.

It's a house, a two-story house made of wood and situated in the middle of basically nowhere. Vegetation has grown quite wildly in the surrounding area. The eerily nature of this house implies a high chance of it being haunted. Though according to Bobby, it's not ghosts he's here for.

Just hours ago, the Internet started reporting a gigantic flash of blinding, white light coming from inside. Anyone within a six mile radius is believed to have caught even a glimpse of it. Bobby feels it is something worth checking on, and best done before ordinary humans get themselves carelessly involved.

Right up ahead, sits a black 2006 SRT8 Dodge Charger. Dean parks The Impala just behind it. Once he steps out of the vehicle, he has a clear view of Sam leaning against the other car; his car. Only one question crosses Dean's mind at the sight.

"How long have you been waiting?"

Sam shrugs, a typical gesture nowadays. "Three minutes." Dean nods, and Sam goes for the trunk of his own car. "Come on."

It's still a mystery how Sam Winchester, formerly possessed by a mean archangel, is standing here on the ground and not sealed away in some cage, but Dean's already accepted it as a reward for all their hard work. Sure, they made mistakes, lost lives, but with Sam back it's like they did what was right from the very beginning.

Sam may be acting a bit differently, what with his seemingly enhanced stamina, newfound passion for hunting, and a lack of patience in anyone but himself. Which is why, Dean tries to not be late for a hunt, since last time, Sam had dove headfirst on his own into enemy territory.

Not cool.

Armed with various portable weapons, the brothers make their way carefully towards the front door. The house is dimly-lit inside, brightened only by the moon's reflected light. Dean tries to stay close to Sam, and hopefully the young Winchester won't suddenly storm off in one direction or another.

Dean strongly believes a ghost is here, and through experience he's learned that sticking together is the best way to avoid sudden attacks. No ghost has ever given him a reason not to go all protective over Sam.

...Even if that's currently the last thing Sam wants out of him.

However, upon reaching the main hall, they don't find an apparition or some humanoid, fanged monster. No. Lying face down at the very center of the room, is a young man, dressed in white from head to toe. For a moment, the brothers both question if this is a victim of whatever caused the light, or is the cause of the light itself.

Sam bravely steps closer, kneels down, and gives the figure a few good shakes. Dean gulps.

He's not mentally prepared for another close call attack involving his brother, not that there has been one for the past three months.

The person stirs awake. Sam retracts his hand as the mysterious man steadily rises from the dusty, creaking floor, and coughs. Neither boys move as whatever is right in front of them comes out of dreamland, though Dean has the brains to keep himself on high alert in case something else is in here with them.

When sky blue eyes meet Sam's chocolate brown, there's a moment of silence. Dean can't see any killer intent or hidden weapon on the unknown person. Judging by his expression - which is full of confusion - it appears he may very well be a victim...or a bloody good actor.

"Where am I?" The mysterious man asks. "Who am I?" The boys become stunned. Then, he points towards Sam. "Who are you?"

Sam and Dean glance at each other, and in that moment they soundlessly agree this person is undoubtedly lost. How can someone fake such an honest and sincere voice? Dean has met a lot of lying bastards during his lifetime, but something about this younger guy doesn't give him the feeling like he should just shoot and ask questions later.

The brothers carefully put away their hand guns. Dean then makes careful steps towards who-knows-what.

"Hey. It's okay. You're safe now." Sam says, touching the other's shoulder. "We're here to help." He nods towards Dean, and Dean nods back to confirm his brother's words.

The mysterious person doesn't respond though, but looks at Sam as if trying to read him. Maybe not. Maybe he's examining how delicious his brother is going to taste. Dean's probably thinking too hard. Either way, the mysterious man eventually gives them a nod, and takes another good look around himself. This place isn't really eye-catching, and _still_ , Dean suspects a ghost is nearby due to its rundown state.

Sam begins helping the other to his feet, as Dean receives a sudden text message on his phone. He's almost afraid it's Lisa, but quickly finds his worries (slightly) unfounded.

**_Bobby_ **   
_Dean. Reporters are going to be at that house any minute now._

This isn't comforting news, but enough to get Dean riled up and armed with his gun again. He almost shouts the words out, "We need to hurry. People comin'."

Sam wastes a minute not to drag the mystery man out the house, with Dean right behind them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated~


End file.
